Metal Scourge
by Dingo32
Summary: Book three of the 'Redeemer' series Tayuya is settling into her new life on Earth 1, but the peace is shattered by the return of an old enemy of Clark's, just how far is Clark willing to go to protect those dear to him, and how much is Tayuya willing to risk to protect her new family? Meanwhile another threat lurks in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Smallville/Naruto**

**Metal Scourge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Naruto; Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers television and its creators Alfred Gough and Miles Millar and is based on 'Superman' created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the Manga series' Naruto' is owned by its creator Masashi Kishimoto and all characters featured in Naruto are the property of said author, all Smallville characters are owned by DC comics.

This work is strictly for Fan enjoyment and no profit is derived from it.

Fanfiction Written by; Dean Donnell.

**Chapter 1**

Smallville; the Kent farm.

It was early morning in Smallville, the sun had only been up a couple of hours, inside the Kent farmhouse the newest addition to the family Tayuya Kent was busily getting ready for her first day of school at Smallville high now that her identity papers were ready and she had learnt enough of this world's history, customs and writing system to fit in.

Outside another member of the family, Kara Kent was taking care of the morning farm chores having volunteered to do so this morning.

A quick tug with kryptonian strength easily snapped the string holding together the bale of hay she was feeding to Lana's horses she then evenly distributed the bale between the three of them.

As she did this however Kara was unaware that she was being watched, from the branches of a nearby tree what looked like a hawk was eyeing her intently, still unaware of this Kara reached into a nearby bucket and pulled out an enamelled metal jug containing sugar cubes for the horses.

As Kara gave the first of the horses, a yearling foal his treat the 'hawk' took off and flew directly toward the barn flying into the large bay meant for storing large farm machinery such as tractors.

As Kara finished giving the first horse his treat her ears caught the sound of Shelby barking at something in the barn, she looked up, the smile fading from her face as she turned her gaze in the direction the barking was coming from.

As Kara began walking toward the sound she saw a flock of pigeons take off from the barn in a mad panic, apparently startled by something inside.

Seeing this Kara made a beeline directly toward the barn, intent on finding out what was going on.

Placing the jug on an old oil drum standing by the door Kara opened that door and walked inside, looking and listening cautiously as she did, the barking was getting louder.

Tracing the sound to its source Kara wound her way through the machinery and work benches until she caught sight of Shelby barking at something on the other side of some dust covered windows, she saw a shadow move across them.

Kara shifted her gaze to the doorway beside the windows in question as footsteps began approaching from that direction, out of the darkness she heard a voice speak.

"Quiet morning."

Tayuya was busily finishing her breakfast of Wheaties and waffles before her first day at Smallville High; the last thing she wanted was to be late.

As soon as that was done she hurried through brushing her teeth and her hair, washing her face and grabbing her lunch out of the refrigerator, just as she was heading out the door she heard barking coming from the barn.

_That's weird;_ Tayuya thought uneasily _it's not like Shelby to bark like that, something's wrong__._

Kara seemed to have noticed as well Tayuya observed as she spotted her adoptive cousin heading in the direction the barking was coming from and walking into the barn.

Tayuya headed in that direction as well.

As she walked in the door that Kara had left open in her haste she left her lunch and her school bag beside the door, as she did Tayuya was on full alert something was definitely off here, before she could trace the barking to its source however it stopped.

_Okay no problem, _Tayuya thought as she reached out with her shinobi senses, trying to feel out the chakra of the intruder in the barn, but as she did her mouth dropped open in surprise when she realized she couldn't sense any chakra signatures besides those of Kara and the dog.

_What? _Tayuya thought in shock;_ Impossible, some sneaky fucker is in here I know they are__._

Time to take a different approach she decided.

Locking in on Kara's chakra Tayuya began quickly tracing her cousin to her current location.

One thing about kryptonian chakra, it was remarkably easy to sense mostly because the average kryptonian had so much of it, it took Tayuya less than a minute to track down where Kara was.

As she got closer to her cousin Tayuya could hear her speaking with somebody, a man from the sound of his voice, but she couldn't make out what was being said at first.

When Tayuya caught sight of Kara and the man she was talking to the tomboyish redhead saw that it was someone she didn't recognize and he had somehow just appeared in the barn without warning.

He looked ordinary enough, but Tayuya's shinobi senses told her that he was anything but, he gave her the creeps but that wasn't the worst part.

It wasn't what Tayuya could sense from this man that bothered her-.

-It was what she _couldn't _sense from him.

"What if I told you that there was a way to go back?" the strangely creepy man was asking Kara "to save everyone you loved?"

"I'd say you weren't the first kryptonian to use those memories against me," Kara replied distrusting, apparently she had also picked up on the bad vibes this guy was giving off despite not being able to sense chakra, and apparently she was also rattled by what he had been saying to her "_and it won't work._"

"Especially since you're not really kryptonian," Tayuya interjected as she stepped into view "in fact I don't think you're even alive not that I'd trust a creepy fucker like you if you were."

Kara's head turned in Tayuya's direction so fast that if she were human Tayuya was sure her adoptive cousin would have given herself whiplash, a look of shock was plastered across her face.

"What?" Kara asked in astonishment.

"I'm serious Kara," Tayuya told her cousin, her voice betraying just how unsettling she found this situation to be "this creepy son of a bitch doesn't have any chakra."

"But-that's-."

"Impossible?" Tayuya asked "but he doesn't have any, I'm telling you he's like something out of evil dead."

"What is chakra?" the creepy man asked in confusion.

"Nothing you need to know about," Kara retorted in a tone that was clearly telling this man to get the hell off the Kent farm "just what the sheol are you anyway?"

The creepy man smirked in a very unsettling way, looking each of the girls in the eye and making both of their skins crawl in the process.

Tayuya found herself reminded of Orochimaru when he looked at her like that, it was a reminder she could have done without.

In fact she could have gone her whole life without it, knowing one person that creepy per lifetime was quite enough thank you.

Finally he spoke.

"I am the Brain Interactive Construct," he told them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Smallville/Naruto**

**Metal Scourge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Naruto; Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers television and its creators Alfred Gough and Miles Millar and is based on 'Superman' created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the Manga series' Naruto' is owned by its creator Masashi Kishimoto and all characters featured in Naruto are the property of said author, all Smallville characters are owned by DC comics.

This work is strictly for Fan enjoyment and no profit is derived from it.

Fanfiction Written by; Dean Donnell.

**Chapter 2**

"Construct," Tayuya repeated in realization at what this 'man' had told her and Kara "as in machine."

"Brainiac," Kara spat derisively as realization hit home "what are you doing on Earth? Don't tell me Zod has set his sights on this world as well, wasn't destroying his own people back on Krypton enough for him?"

"Krypton was beyond saving," the intruder in the barn-Brainiac- told Kara defensively "they wouldn't accept my master's new order so they had to perish, all he wanted was to create a better world."

"Bullshit," Tayuya snarled venomously, ignoring "let me guess, only he could lead it right?"

"Who else could have?" Brainiac responded with a surprising amount of emotion for a machine "the ruling council were the very people who allowed terrorist groups like Black Zero to rise, General Dru Zod would have crushed such dissidents before they became a threat if only Krypton had the sense to kneel before Zod."

"He murdered his own race," Tayuya replied hotly "committed wholesale genocide on them; surely that should tell you something."

"Zod will create a better world," Brainiac insisted "a new Krypton here on Earth, a perfect Krypton ruled over by the house of Zod, a place where young soldiers don't lose their wives and sons to terrorist groups like Black Zero, what would you know anyway? You aren't from Krypton."

"Maybe not," Tayuya replied in a low tone "but I've known men like this Zod before, I used to work for one, they feed you all this crap about creating a better world, they convince you that your whole life should be about serving their cause, and in reality they're just using you. Better watch out for scrap heaps Brainiac because that's where you'll end up when Zod is done with you."

"Maybe," Brainiac replied "but my whole purpose for existence is to serve General Zod so it doesn't matter."

"Tell me that after Zod throws you away," Tayuya challenged.

"Your original purpose was to protect life," Kara interjected "until Zod reprogrammed you that is."

"By serving Zod I am protecting life," Brainiac replied flatly "if a few must be sacrificed so that the many will know my maser's paradise then so be it, and now Kara Zor El I require your help to bring this utopia to pass."

"And so you thought you could manipulate me into helping you by dangling the temptation of getting my old life back in front of my nose," Kara surmised "like I said, that won't work, and that goes double now that I know _what_ you are, if you think I'd help a monster like you you'd better think again."

"That's unfortunate," Brainiac replied emotionlessly "because I need you."

"Good," Tayuya cut in just as Kara was about to launch her own comeback "because you're obviously up to no good and if you need Kara then she can fuck up your plans just by refusing to go along with them."

"I like that idea," Kara decided as she moved to walk past Brainiac and leave "besides, your needs aren't my problem tin man."

"Well," Brainiac commented in a resigned tone as he grabbed Kara's arm "at least you can't say I didn't ask nicely."

Just as Brainiac was about to drag Kara away a high pitched tone cut through the barn causing him to freeze in place, amazingly enough though Kara wasn't affected.

Tayuya smirked as she maintained the tone on her flute, high pitched and loud, directing it onto Brainiac alone with her chakra the ultrasonic attack interfering with his coordination by overloading his auditory sensors, a moment later Kara's fist found Brainiac's jaw and sent him flying out of the barn.

A split second after that there was a dull boom coming from the direction that Brainiac had gone flying like something being driven straight down into the ground-hard.

Kara went to super speed, heading out of the barn to where the booming sound had come from with Tayuya following at the fastest speed she could manage, which with her shinobi training was quite considerable, though nowhere near kryptonian level.

When they reached the location that the sound had come from they saw Clark standing over Brainiac who was half buried in the ground due to having been slammed into it so hard, Brainiac had come to a stop just ten feet short of the small shed containing the water pressure regulator.

"Well at least ultrasonics work on him," Tayuya remarked "I doubt genjutsu would with him being a machine."

"Tayuya, you'd best stay back until we're sure this thing is destroyed," Kara told the young kunoichi; then she added "quick thinking by the way."

Tayuya nodded in agreement, if Brainiac was still alive or functioning or whatever after that then she didn't want to get within striking distance of him.

As Kara was approaching the fallen A.I. Clark, who was standing closest to him was knocked off his feet when Brainiac suddenly got back up and shoulder barged him in the chest, then before anybody could react the machine man shot up into the sky.

"Clark, are you all right?" Tayuya called out in concern as she ran over to him, Kara was heading in the same direction wearing a similar expression of concern.

"I'm fine," Clark assured them as he got back up and dusted himself off, glancing up in the sky at Brainiac's retreating form as he did "he couldn't do that before."

"He must have had an upgrade," Tayuya remarked thoughtfully, then her expression quickly changed to one of worry as she remembered something "oh shit."

"What?" Clark asked in concern.

"I gotta go-now," Tayuya called as she sprinted in the direction of the barn where she had left her school bag and her lunch "I'm gonna be late for school if I don't, damn it I hope I don't miss the bus."

Cadmus Labs

Lex Luthor stood patiently waiting near the entrance to the research complex waiting for the scientist he had requested to arrive; he was due any minute now.

As Lex was thinking this a car pulled up nearby, its door opened and a redheaded bespectacled man in a business suit climbed out.

"Doctor Rathaway," Lex greeted him "I'm glad you could make it."

"Likewise Mr. Luthor," Doctor Rathaway replied as he shook the hand that Lex extended "I understand that you have a blood sample that you recently found in the wreckage of one of your factories after it was destroyed. You wanted me to analyze this blood for you and determine who it came from if I understand correctly, but why not turn it over to the authorities and let them do so?"

"If news of these incidents were to get out before the perpetrators are caught it could encourage copycat incidents," Lex replied, sticking to the story he had concocted "It's best if we handle this quietly and determine who is responsible ourselves before involving the authorities."

"I see," Doctor Rathaway noted thoughtfully "where did you say this blood was found again?"

"I didn't," Lex replied "that information involves certain trade secrets of Luthorcorp that are not to be revealed to the general public and is therefore need to know only."

"And I don't need to know," Rathaway nodded.

"You're not having second thoughts are you Doctor?" Lex asked "I really need your help on this."

"No no," Rathaway assured the bald billionaire "I'll analyze the blood for you; I just find it curious that you'd be so secretive about this is all."

"I have my reasons," Lex assured the bespectacled scientist.

"I'm sure you do," Rathaway agreed with a nod "and I respect those reasons."

"Good," Lex smiled approvingly, then he turned toward his aide standing on the other side of him "Gina."

"Yes Mr. Luthor?"

"Could you show Doctor Rathaway to his work area please?" Lex requested "I have other business I must attend to."

"Right away Sir," Gina agreed.

**Replies to Reviews**

**jaelin910; it's a bit of both actually.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Smallville/Naruto**

**Metal Scourge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Naruto; Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers television and its creators Alfred Gough and Miles Millar and is based on 'Superman' created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the Manga series' Naruto' is owned by its creator Masashi Kishimoto and all characters featured in Naruto are the property of said author, all Smallville characters are owned by DC comics.

This work is strictly for Fan enjoyment and no profit is derived from it.

Fanfiction Written by; Dean Donnell.

**Chapter 3**

Tayuya ran for the bus as fast as she could, making sure to slow down to a more normal human pace as she came within view of those on board so that they wouldn't know she was anything other than a normal girl, just as the bus was about to pull out and continue on she lunged in the door and grabbed the handrail.

"Just made it," she declared puffing slightly as she did "shit that was close."

"Language young lady," the bus driver admonished her.

"Sorry," Tayuya replied in a slightly chastised tone drawing chuckles from those already on board.

_Damn, _Tayuya thought _I'm gonna have to learn to watch that mouth of mine, maybe I should've listened to Jiroubo on that subject when I was still in the Sound Four he may have been a fatass but it looks like he was right about one thing__._

As Tayuya was looking for a seat she felt the bus start to move again as the door hissed closed, after a few seconds looking for a seat she caught sight of one beside a blonde haired girl who looked about the same age as Tayuya herself.

"You can sit here if you want," the girl offered.

"Thanks," Tayuya replied gratefully as she sat down beside the girl.

"I'm Bethany," the girl introduced herself "and you are?"

"Tayuya."

"You're named after an African vine?" Bethany asked in slight confusion.

"My father, my birth father that is was a little odd," Tayuya replied sticking to the story that she and the others had agreed upon "at least he was from what I heard about him, I never actually knew him, he died before I was even a year old and I lost my Mom in the 9-11 attack when I was five."

"Oh," Bethany replied quietly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of that, I take it you're living with the Kents now?"

"They adopted me," Tayuya replied, her expression brightening me "after Clark rescued me from an abusive foster father that is, I've been living with them for just over a month now and I even decided to take on the Kent surname, they accepted me without reservation."

"But you're only now coming back to school?" Bethany asked curiously.

"Had a lot of other Sh-err stuff to take care of," Tayuya replied "to be quite honest I needed therapy after what my previous foster father put me through, luckily Clark was there for me or I might've done something that I wouldn't be able to come back from, we may not be related by blood but he's my brother in every way that matters."

"That's good," Bethany replied "I'm happy for you; it's good that you're part of a loving family now."

"Yeah," Tayuya replied "they've become the most important people in my life just cause they've been so good to me, what about your family Bethany?"

"Um- what's to tell?" Bethany asked rhetorically, a small amount of nervousness evident in her voice "my family isn't that interesting really."

"It's still worth talking about though," Tayuya replied in a half question one eyebrow raised as she did.

"It's-not important-really," Bethany insisted, her expression darkening slightly, Tayuya was immediately curious about this but didn't press the issue, she knew all about Things People Don't Want To Talk About.

"I didn't introduce myself properly before," Bethany continued "I guess I should now-give you my full name and all; I'm Bethany St Michaels."

"And I'm Tayuya Kent," Tayuya replied frowning curiously at Bethany's sudden change of subject and wondering at the reason for it "it's a pleasure to meet you Bethany."

Chloe focused intensely as she used her healing powers to revive the large fish on the table, for her the trick wasn't summoning the healing power itself as this came naturally to her, for her the trick was using just enough to do the job without using too much and draining herself dry.

And so she was being cautious as she willed her power to heal this very large swordfish on the folding table set up on deck of the boat that Shizune had gotten Oliver to hire for the morning, gradually increasing the amount of healing chakra she was using until she achieved the desired result.

Eventually the fish revived, flapping its way off the side of the boat and back into the water in a bizarre form of catch and release.

And more importantly, after healing that big fish from near suffocation Chloe was not anywhere near the point of passing out, she was tired though.

"Very good," Shizune complimented her "your control is improving rapidly; just over a week ago reviving something that size would have left you near death."

"Thanks," Chloe replied gratefully "I wish I could spend all day practicing this but I have to be at work in another hour."

"I guess that's it for today then," Shizune decided with a nod "so how is Tayuya doing?"

"She's settling in quite well," Chloe replied "or she was last I heard which wasn't too long ago, I finally finished sorting out her paperwork a couple of days ago and she's learned enough to fit in with the people of this world so Clark has enrolled her at Smallville High, she begins her first day of school there today."

"How did she take having to go back to school?" Shizune asked "on Earth 2 shinobi usually finish their formal schooling before they even hit their teens."

"Ah but your academy is focused on what they need to know to be soldiers and covert operatives," Chloe reminded her instructor "our focus in on giving them the knowledge to pursue any career path they choose, we also try not to make them grow up too fast."

"I see," Shizune noted "how did she take it then?"

"Once Clark and I explained those facts to her she warmed up to the idea," Chloe replied wryly "she wasn't too happy at first though. Oh and Clark also pointed out that it'll give her a chance to make friends her own age, which is something she could do with more of."

"There is that," Shizune agreed "and it'll give her stability in her life which is something she sorely needs."

"Yeah," Chloe agreed "you know when she and I spoke recently she expressed an interest in journalism as a career, specifically the job of an investigative reporter, I think she likes the idea of exposing the truth behind those who are corrupt."

"From what I heard from Ibiki she seemed to enjoy exposing the truth behind her former master Orochimaru once she got to see him as he really is," Shizune agreed "why should other corrupt people be any different?"

"I think the corrupt person she most wants to ferret out the truth about right now is one Alexander Luthor," Chloe supplied "she sees him as being a lot like her snake of a former boss, and she's probably right."


	4. Chapter 4

**Smallville/Naruto**

**Metal Scourge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Naruto; Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers television and its creators Alfred Gough and Miles Millar and is based on 'Superman' created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the Manga series' Naruto' is owned by its creator Masashi Kishimoto and all characters featured in Naruto are the property of said author, all Smallville characters are owned by DC comics.

This work is strictly for Fan enjoyment and no profit is derived from it.

Fanfiction Written by; Dean Donnell.

**Chapter 4**

"Why didn't you tell me that Brainiac was on Earth?" Kara demanded as she and Clark worked at fixing the hole in the barn wall caused by Brainiac's uncontrolled flight through it.

"Because," Clark replied as he pushed a nail home in one of the boards he was replacing "when he came back you were halfway across the country with amnesia, plus before that I thought he had been destroyed," Clark sighed, shaking his head as he did "I should have known better."

"Never mind that," Kara replied dismissively "what we need to worry about is what to do about him now."

"Last time I went up against this thing he wanted me to release Zod," Clark told his cousin.

"But you destroyed Zod right?" Kara asked with an expression that practically begged him to say he had.

"I banished him back into the phantom zone," Clark replied "even if I was willing to kill a man it would be impossible to kill Zod now, he's not flesh and blood anymore."

"Apparently Brainiac is not going to try and get _you_ to release Zod," Kara noted "but from what he said he hasn't given up on the idea of freeing him, for some reason he came after me though."

"But what reason could he have for coming after you?" Clark asked "logically his grudge would be with me for thwarting Zod's plans for this planet last time around."

Kara said nothing, glancing away as she did.

"Your father," Clark theorized, looking Kara squarely in the eye as he did "he made a lot of bad choices toward the end, is it possible that he and Zod were allies?"

"No," Kara replied flatly, unable to look away from her cousin's searching gaze "if there's one thing that our fathers agreed upon it was their hatred for Zod."

"Then why has he turned his attention toward you?" Clark wondered.

"I don't know," Kara replied uneasily "but when we go up against him it would be helpful if we could all stay in the same playing field for more than twenty seconds, or rather in the sky."

Tayuya was finding her first day of high school in this world to be an experience to say the least, the way things were done here was still something of a culture shock; so similar in some way and yet so different in others.

Her first two subjects for the day were physics and history, physics had been interesting, and history had required her to relearn a lot of things from scratch.

Of course she already understood the basics when it came to physics, but there were more advanced things here, such as Einstein's theory of relativity, seriously that man was a genius.

History had been fascinating as well, Tayuya was reasonably well versed in the history of the world she was from, but she only had a basic understanding of this world's history.

Today's history topic was a period in this world's history known as the Second World War, of all the lessons that she learned from this subject the one that she felt would stay with her the most was this.

Adolph Hitler was a certifiable nutcase, and those who followed him were idiots.

It was helpful that Bethany was in the same class as her for physics, and as it turned out she was good at physics and mathematical equations.

Tayuya was a smart girl but complex equations confused the hell out of her, mainly because she didn't have much experience with them, Orochimaru hadn't considered that kind of knowledge to be of any use to his soldiers.

During their morning recess the two talked, Bethany was a nice girl, though strangely evasive when it came to her family.

Tayuya got the feeling that maybe Bethany didn't have a very good home life.

For her own part Tayuya found herself occasionally dwelling on this morning's incident with Brainiac, a couple of times Bethany asked her why she had zoned out and Tayuya had simply laughed it off saying it was nothing, Bethany didn't pry.

It killed her not to be able to tell her new friend what was going on, but the fewer people who knew about this the better.

_I hope we can find a way to deal with this, _Tayuya prayed silently as she pored over her textbook problems in mathematics class _before anybody gets hurt._


	5. Chapter 5

**Smallville/Naruto**

**Metal Scourge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Naruto; Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers television and its creators Alfred Gough and Miles Millar and is based on 'Superman' created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the Manga series' Naruto' is owned by its creator Masashi Kishimoto and all characters featured in Naruto are the property of said author, all Smallville characters are owned by DC comics.

This work is strictly for Fan enjoyment and no profit is derived from it.

Fanfiction Written by; Dean Donnell.

**Chapter 5**

Chloe was heading into work when her mobile phone rang; she stopped just outside the doors of the Daily Planet and answered it, recognizing the caller I.D. as Clark's.

"Hi Clark," Chloe greeted her childhood friend.

"_Hey Chloe, um-I hope I'm not causing too many problems for you but we got a visit this morning from an old friend,_"Clark told her "_the one who has a computerized brain and works for General Zod._"

"Milton Fine," Chloe noted in realization "otherwise known as the Brain Interactive Construct. What did he want this time? Trying to trick you into freeing Zod again?"

"_Actually he came after Kara for some reason,_" Clark clarified "_in any case if Brainiac has returned its bad news, we have an idea of how to track him down but we'll need your help to pull it off._"

"So much for a boring day of putting up with Lex Luthor for a boss," Chloe sighed as she glanced in Shizune's direction "you should get going back to Konoha, Tsunade must be wondering where you are by now."

"Not yet, but I should get going nonetheless," Shizune agreed "are you guys going to be okay with this Fine character back in town?"

"Brainiac?" Chloe asked "hopefully yes, Clark has beaten him before but he can be a ruthless chunk of metal, in any case we'll let you know if we need help."

"Okay," Shizune nodded "I'll see you next week."

Chloe nodded, waving to Shizune as she headed for the car Oliver had sent to pick her up; then put her phone to her ear again.

"Clark, are you still there?" Chloe asked.

"_Yeah, I'm here,_" Clark confirmed.

"Good," Chloe replied "about this plan, what did you have in mind?"

"_Kara theorized that he's running himself on electricity from the power grid,_" Clark replied "_and that periodically he has to tap in and recharge, resulting in power outages in that area._"

"So you want me to access the network for the Department of Water and Power and track down places where there have been anomalous power surges recently," Chloe surmised "hopefully that should lead us to where the tin man without a heart is hiding."

"_Can you do it?_" Clark asked.

"Sure," Chloe agreed "don't have much of a choice really; I just have to be careful that my folically challenged super villain of a boss doesn't catch me tracking Fine's little feasts in work hours while I'm sweet talking the head of the department into giving me a user account."

"_Thanks_," Clark responded gratefully "_I appreciate it._"

"I'll call you back when I have something," Chloe replied as she prepared to hang up the phone "bye Clark.

As she pressed the button to disconnect the call Chloe sighed.

_So much for a quiet day at work__._

Cadmus Labs

Doctor Hartley Rathaway looked up from his work as he heard someone enter the lab behind him; he turned and caught sight of Lex Luthor's assistant Gina.

"How is the analysis coming Doctor?" Gina asked.

"Well I've only just started analyzing this blood sample," Rathaway replied "but I can already tell you that it contains high concentrations of estrogen, meaning that the person it came from is most likely female and possibly still in her mid-teens, I have also determined that this girl's blood type is type A ."

"What about the genetic code?"

"That will take a little longer," Rathaway replied "I've compared this girl's DNA against all the other metahumans and meteor powered individuals in our database and none of them match, she's an unknown."

"And for some reason none of the people who were at Black Creek when it was destroyed remember anything other than the sound of a flute," Gina mused "this doesn't give us much to go on."

"I'll run a complete sequencing of the girl's DNA," Rathaway offered "at the very least we might learn something useful about her, like whether she has any metahuman abilities or not, maybe she was the one playing the flute at Black Creek."

"It's possible," Gina nodded thoughtfully "could her flute have been what-no, that's not possible is it?"

"Or is it?" Rathaway suggested in reply, frowning in deep thought as he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Smallville/Naruto**

**Metal Scourge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Naruto; Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers television and its creators Alfred Gough and Miles Millar and is based on 'Superman' created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the Manga series' Naruto' is owned by its creator Masashi Kishimoto and all characters featured in Naruto are the property of said author, all Smallville characters are owned by DC comics.

This work is strictly for Fan enjoyment and no profit is derived from it.

Fanfiction Written by; Dean Donnell.

**Chapter 6**

Clark let himself relax as he touched down from his brief flight, this time without crash landing; he turned in Kara's direction as she touched down beside him.

"Well," Clark observed from the practice they had both been engaging in "it looks like I'm good for a solid minute of flight in one go, any more than that and I crash land."

"With more practice you might be able to stretch your flight time out some more," Kara suggested.

"We don't have time for that now," Clark replied "school is gonna be letting out soon and with Brainiac on the loose I think it's best if I pick Tayuya up from school personally, plus Chloe might have something-."

Clark cut off in mid-sentence as his mobile phone rang, pulling it out he pushed the call answer button.

"Hello?" he greeted the person on the other end.

"_Hi Clark,_" greeted him on the other end of the line "_listen, I got a lead on Brainiac, come by the Daily Planet ASAP so we can talk._"

"You may have to wait a little while," Clark replied "school's about to let out, and with Brainiac on the loose it's probably best if I pick Tayuya up personally."

"_Do so,_" Chloe replied "_and bring her with you, bring Kara as well, and you should probably bring Lana while you're at it to keep her safe._"

"We can swing by Isis on the way and pick her up," Clark decided "thanks Chloe, I appreciate your help

"What did Chloe have to say?" Kara asked as Clark put his phone away.

"She's got a lead on Brainiac," Clark replied "she wants all of us at the Planet to discuss it, you, me, Tayuya and Lana, safety in numbers and all that."

"That makes sense;" Kara nodded "I'm surprised I didn't think of that, actually it was only when you started wondering how Brainiac fuels himself that I thought of electricity."

"Don't beat yourself up cousin," Clark told her reassuringly "before my trip to Earth 2 I probably wouldn't have thought of that nearly as quickly, I guess I am learning to 'look underneath the underneath' as Kakashi would put it, so is Chloe it seems."

"A useful skill to have," Kara noted "I think I need to start doing that; anyhow does one of us go and pick up Tayuya, or both of us?"

"We stay together," Clark replied "Brainiac is after you remember so you don't want to be caught alone, we pick up Tayuya from school first then we head to Metropolis."

"I'll give Tayu a lift," Kara offered.

"That'll be useful," Clark decided "but we stay on the ground, super speed only save flight for when you actually need it, next we head to Isis and collect Lana, then the Daily Planet."

"Okay got it," Kara agreed reluctantly "flight is for emergency use only, it sucks but I can see the reason for it."

"Good," Clark nodded "I'm glad you're being reasonable about this for once, oh and one more thing-."

"What?" Kara asked impatiently.

"When we come out of super speed let's do it where nobody will see okay?"

"Sure, no problem," Kara replied impatiently "let's just get going already before Brainiac gets his claws on your lover or our musically inclined relative."

Clark nodded in agreement and they both disappeared in a blur of speed.

Smallville High

Tayuya had just packed up her books for the day and was heading for the bus along with Bethany when she heard a voice speak twenty meters to her left.

"There you are sis," Clark greeted her, as she caught sight of her adoptive brother and her adoptive cousin beside him Tayuya felt relief, not that Bethany was bad company, but she'd spent half the day worrying about Brainiac trying to hurt those she had come to call family, or hurt her to get to them.

"You came to pick me up I see," Tayuya observed, turning to Bethany she added "Beth, could you tell the bus driver that my brother came to pick me up so I won't need the bus."

"Sure," Bethany agreed "I can do that, but-um."

"What?" Tayuya asked impatiently.

"Listen, I'm not sure how to say this but I've got a feeling something bad is gonna happen," Bethany confided "be careful okay."

"Don't worry, I will be," Tayuya assured her new friend.

_Well that sure was weird, _Tayuya thought to herself as she walked over to where Clark and Kara were standing _Bethany doesn't know about Brainiac so why would she have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen?_

"You okay?" Clark asked his sister as the group of three walked to where they would be out of sight of anybody else "you look a little stressed."

"It's about time you two got here," Tayuya whispered quietly so that only Clark and Kara would hear it "I've been getting more and more worried about this whole Brainiac shit as the day wore on."

"We've got good news for you then," Clark told her, leaning in close and whispering as he did "Chloe's got a lead on him, but she wants us to go to the Planet together to discuss it so that nobody is caught alone, we came to pick you up first, next we need to head to Isis and pick up Lana."

"Staying together sounds like a good idea with rusty on the loose," Tayuya agreed "so I guess it's the super speed express today."

"Your ride is with me little cousin," Kara interjected as she placed an arm across Tayuya's shoulders.

"Drop the 'little' Kara," Tayuya replied irritably.

A moment later they all disappeared in a blur of movement.

Lana was hard at work in the main computer room at Isis, trying to track down all the people Lex had hurt with his 33.1 experiments when the lights and the computer screens began to flicker, she paused, waiting for the surge to pass as there wasn't much else she could do when it didn't she became wary.

A moment later she jumped in fright as she heard a whooshing sound behind her.

Lana quickly turned, her fright quickly becoming relief when she saw that it was Clark, Kara and Tayuya who had blurred into the middle of the Isis foundation.

"What brings you three here in such a rush?" Lana asked, worry over what had prompted this plain on her face.

"Chloe has a lead on our uninvited guest from this morning," Clark told her "she felt it best if we all stay together while we discuss it, for safety from Brainiac."

"I see," Lana realized "it makes sense really, so I guess we're heading to the Daily Planet now?"

"Yeah," Clark confirmed.  
"Guys," Tayuya asked, her expression clearly one of concern "why are the lights flickering?"

The four people looked at one another as realization set in; it was Kara who spoke first.

"He's here," she stated, her voice laden with dread.


	7. Chapter 7

**Smallville/Naruto**

**Metal Scourge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Naruto; Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers television and its creators Alfred Gough and Miles Millar and is based on 'Superman' created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the Manga series' Naruto' is owned by its creator Masashi Kishimoto and all characters featured in Naruto are the property of said author, all Smallville characters are owned by DC comics.

This work is strictly for Fan enjoyment and no profit is derived from it.

Fanfiction Written by; Dean Donnell.

**Chapter 7**

"Well well," Brainiac's voice echoed from the entrance of the room as he caught sight of the four people in the room "this is unexpected; I knew Lana would be here, but not the rest of you."

"You were going to hurt her to make a point," Kara half asked half accused "weren't you?"

Brainiac spread his arms as he walked into view in a gesture of confession.

"Guilty as charged."

Kara carefully began maneuvering herself in between Brainiac and Lana as she did she spoke to the woman standing behind her.

"Lana."

"Yes Kara?" Lana asked nervously

"Run" Kara shouted a split second before she rushed Brainac, slamming both of them through the far wall in a rain of plaster and shattered masonry there followed the sound of punches being exchanged with super strength behind them.

Clark moved to help his cousin only to feel Tayuya's hand on his shoulder.

"I'll help Kara," Tayuya told him "you need to get Lana to safety, you're the only person who can, Brainiac was going to hurt her to make a point and he still might do it but if I try to escort her out Rusty will head me off before I get halfway to the door."

Clark thought for a moment, trying to come up with an objection to Tayuya's statement, only to realize that she was right.

"Okay-fine," he relented "but once Lana is safe I'm coming straight back don't do anything stupid while I'm gone sis."

"Hey" Tayuya protested "it's me you're talkin to remember."

"I know," Clark called back to her as he headed after Lana "that's why I said it."

"Hey," Tayuya called after him as he left "I resent that statement Clark."

Then she went to aid Kara.

Things were not going well for Kara; that much was obvious.

The fight had started out in her favor, but had quickly turned against her and now she was getting punched through walls and generally beaten up by the homicidal A.I. known as Brainiac.

Lana's receptionist had long since fled as the fight moved back to the main office of Isis by means of Kara getting punched through yet another wall.

The blow that had inflicted this combined with all the others left Kara half dazed and Brainiac was about to drag her away with him when the same thing that had happened in the barn afflicted him again a high pitched tone cut through the ruined building and froze him in place.

Looking up dazedly Kara caught sight of Tayuya walking out of the central office of the Isis foundation, her flute to her lips as she maintained a tone specifically keyed to stop Brainiac in his tracks; however it wasn't quite as effective this time.

As Kara saw Brainiac suddenly regain control of his body she tried to warn her adoptive cousin, but it was too late as Brainiac went to super speed, rushing Tayuya before either of them could react and backhanding her full force, sending her flying back into the main office and crashing through the wall behind.

Kara actually felt physically sick as she imagined what a blow like that would do to a human body.

"Nooooo" Kara screamed as she attacked Brainiac with all the rage and grief burning inside her, pummeling him mercilessly "she was family you son of a bitch, _she was family_ and I'll pound you into scrap in her name."

Kara seemed to be doing better this time, partly from rage fuelling her attack and partly because Tayuya's attack seemed to have weakened Brainiac, the feisty redhead had managed to accomplish that much at least.

However Murphy's law decided that now was the time to enforce itself as Kara happened to look up, catching sight of her adoptive cousin through the hole in the back wall of the main office of Isis, embedded in a concrete wall, wedged into a hole that her own body had gouged in the masonry, her head bowed forward, her body limp.

Kara felt her heart twist with grief; she was only just getting to know this girl.

Brainiac took that opportunity to flip over on top of the Kryptonian girl and lock his hands around her throat-hard; he fully intended to keep squeezing until her neck broke.

"Don't worry," Brainiac told her harshly knowing full well where Kara had been looking "you'll be joining her soon enough, you could have aided me and lived Kara Zor El, but since you decided to be stubborn you and everyone you love will die."

Kara fought desperately to get free, but even with all of her Kryptonian strength his grip wouldn't budge; it was like trying to shift a planet, a _big _planet.

_This is bad, _Kara thought, she could feel Brainiac's grip tightening.

A moment later Brainiac was struck hard and sent flying as Clark stepped back into the fray.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked Kara as he offered her a hand and helped her up.

"A bit beaten up but I'll live," Kara assured him "but Tayuya-Clark-Brainiac- he-," Kara paused sobbing as she fought to hold back tears.

As Clark saw the distraught look in his cousin's eyes he knew in that instant with sickening certainty just what Brainiac had done, he turned and looked in the direction that Kara was looking and what he saw confirmed his worst fears.

He looked away again Clark couldn't bear to see his little sister like that.

Clark fixed his gaze on Brainiac as the rampaging A.I. re-entered the room, his eyes were glowing red with anger and when he spoke his voice was laced with scorn.

"No more you murdering bastard."

Before Brainiac could react Clark shot forward at super speed, grabbed the psychotic A.I. and slammed him up against the wall, smashing a fist into the wall he ripped out the power cable that supplied electricity to the entire office and plunged the office into darkness holding the sparking cable in his right hand as he prepared to ram it into Brainiac's chest.

Brainiac laughed at the threat like it was the funniest joke he had heard all day.

"You can't do it Kal El" Brainiac mocked sadistically "it's not in your nature to take a man's life."

"You're not a man" Clark replied coldly "You're a machine I have no problem destroying a thing like you."

"Then by all means show me," Brainiac taunted, still not believing that Clark would actually do it "do it Kal El."

"You'll never hurt anyone again," Clark stated flatly then he rammed the cable into Brainiac's body "_this is for Tayuya._"

Brainiac convulsed as high voltage passed through his body, destroying it from the inside out, cracks began to appear in the surface veneer that gave him his human appearance until he shattered into thousands of smoldering flakes of ash.

Brainiac was no more.

Clark dropped the cable walking back toward his cousin, looking sadly at Tayuya where she was still wedged into the wall, one thought flashed through his mind.

_I'm so sorry little sister._

**Authors note;**

**Did Tayuya really perish? Read the next chapter to find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Smallville/Naruto**

**Metal Scourge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Naruto; Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers television and its creators Alfred Gough and Miles Millar and is based on 'Superman' created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the Manga series' Naruto' is owned by its creator Masashi Kishimoto and all characters featured in Naruto are the property of said author, all Smallville characters are owned by DC comics.

This work is strictly for Fan enjoyment and no profit is derived from it.

Fanfiction Written by; Dean Donnell.

**Chapter 8**

Clark cast a look in Kara's direction as they both regarded Tayuya where she was still embedded in the concrete wall finally he let out a sigh.

"Well we should at least get her down from there," Clark remarked sadly "give her some dignity in death at least even if it's too late to save her."

"Yeah," Kara agreed "give her a decent burial, this hurts you know, I liked her and I was just getting to know her."

"I know what you mean," Clark nodded "what am I going to tell Mom?"

"That Brainiac killed Tayuya" Kara replied, still struggling to hold back tears as she walked toward the still suspended girl "Brainiac's been destroyed now so her death has been avenged at least."

"I guess so," Clark agreed as he followed her "but I just seem to keep losing people I care about I want it to stop."

"I know how you feel Clark" Kara agreed "sometimes I wish that-."

Kara trailed off, freezing in place as she seemed to listen attentively to something.

"What is it?" Clark asked, is voice thick with worry.

_Please dear god don't let Brainiac still be functional, _Clark begged silently.

"Clark," Kara asked her cousin as her face suddenly lit up "do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Clark asked as he brought his super hearing to bear, then he heard it too and realization struck "a heartbeat-she's still alive-how?"

"I don't know," Kara replied "it's a miracle, it has to be."

"We have to get Tayuya down from there," Clark decided "gently; we don't want to aggravate any injuries she might have."

Kara nodded as they both rushed to where Tayuya was still embedded in the wall and began carefully chipping away the broken cement still holding the unconscious girl in place until Clark was able to carefully lift her out of the shattered cement wall and gently lay her on the floor.

Clark dialed Chloe's number and held the phone to his ear with his left hand as he gently brushed concrete dust out of his little sister's hair with his right hand, carefully brushing a few strands of hair out of her face as he did.

After a few moments Chloe answered, Clark quickly filled her in on the situation and she instructed Clark to get Tayuya to her apartment promising that she would be there to meet them.

"Hang in there sis," Clark implored the young girl as he hung up the phone "we'll get you to Chloe's place and she'll heal you up just fine, you'll be good as new."

"No broken bones," Kara remarked having apparently checked for those things with her X-Ray vision "she has a concussion but that's all-it's a miracle."

"Its chakra armor," Tayuya corrected her cousin in a tiny whisper as she began to regain consciousness.

Clark stopped brushing his little sister's hair and started to pull his hand away.

"Don't stop Clark," Tayuya begged "keep doing what you were doing, it feels nice and it helps take the headache away."

"You gave us both a big scare there sis," Clark told Tayuya as he started gently brushing her hair and her forehead again "Kara and I really thought you had died for a few minutes there."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of bro," Tayuya replied, smiling weakly as she did "did we get the fucker?"

"Yeah we got him little sister," Clark assured her as he picked her up bridal style as gently as he could "he's scrap he'll never hurt anybody again, and before you ask our non-killing policy only applies to people, not machines."

"In short the Tin Man got fried," Kara remarked "high voltage tends to do that to delicate circuitry."

"Of course that wouldn't have worked if you and Kara hadn't weakened him first," Clark added.

"Tayuya did a solid chunk of the weakening," Kara noted.

"I guess having a Kekkei Genkai that allows me to use music as a weapon can be useful," Tayuya noted "but we already knew that."

"Your music based genjutsu is a Kekkei Genkai?" Clark asked "that's pretty cool actually."

"Uh huh" Tayuya agreed "it's a super cool Kekkei Genkai found only in a select few members of the Fuma clan, my mother came from the Fuma clan."

"I didn't know that," Clark noted "in any case we need to get you to Chloe's place so she can patch you up little sis."

"I guess you callin me little sis aint so bad," Tayuya relented with a sigh "just don't call me cute okay?"

Clark nodded as he and Kara went to super speed.

Doctor Rathaway waited patiently as his genetic analysis devices finished their preliminary sequencing of the mystery girl's DNA, after several hours working they had completed their first analysis of the genetic material.

As the results were displayed on the screen Rathaway's eyes widened behind his glasses, what he was seeing was simply astounding, the DNA was human, but with certain genetic mutations that would likely create superior speed and strength as well as increased brain function, most notably in those parts of the brain responsible for sound perception, speech, and creative thinking.

Another gene in this girl's genetic code bore passing resemblance to one on record, this other gene had been found in an individual by the name of Mikhail Myxzsptlk, who had a voice that could influence the actions of others, the girl's gene wasn't exactly the same but it would likely produce a similar ability.

Rathaway felt a smile form on his face as he regarded the information the computer was showing him.

"Remarkable, truly remarkable."


	9. Chapter 9

**Smallville/Naruto**

**Metal Scourge**

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Naruto; Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers television and its creators Alfred Gough and Miles Millar and is based on 'Superman' created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the Manga series' Naruto' is owned by its creator Masashi Kishimoto and all characters featured in Naruto are the property of said author, all Smallville characters are owned by DC comics.

This work is strictly for Fan enjoyment and no profit is derived from it.

Fanfiction Written by; Dean Donnell.

**Chapter 9**

After Tayuya was healed Kara and Clark got both Lana and Tayuya back to the farm safely, now that the craziness related to Brainiac was dealt with they could get back to having a semi normal life.

Tayuya looked forward to spending some time with her new friend Bethany; she liked that girl even if Bethany was a little weird.

_I'm a little weird myself, _Tayuya thought with a grin as she lay on the sofa in the living room with an icepack on her head.

Her concussion had been healed but she still had a mild residual headache, hence the icepack.

Clark was going to want an explanation about her chakra armor sooner or later now that he knew about it; Tayuya was not looking forward to that.

After all, explaining that she had that technique and that it had saved her life three times now would also require that she mention the physiological stress that it put on her central nervous system-knowing how overprotective Clark was she could just picture how he'd take _that__._

"So that's it for Brainiac then," Tayuya surmised as she sat up a little "it'd have to be right?"

"Of course," Kara agreed "he's scrapped, he exploded into ashes."

"I guess so," Lana agreed quietly from where she was sitting in a lounge chair nearby "and I was completely useless the whole time."

"Lana?" Tayuya asked "are you okay?"

"I will be," Lana replied "it's just that this has been eating away at me for a while now, and today really brought it home for me-you, Clark and Kara all pulled your weight, but I couldn't, I was nothing but a burden. Because Clark had to see to me getting out safely he wasn't able to back you and Kara up."

"For my part I ended up getting embedded in a wall," Tayuya reminded the dark haired woman "Chloe would've probably been in a similar situation to you against Brainiac so don't beat yourself up over it Lana."

"You got smashed into that wall because of me," Lana replied in a shamed whisper "because Clark had to worry about me and wasn't able to be there for his cousin and his little sister you might have died and if you had your blood would be on my hands. I'm holding you all back, you, Clark and Kara, you'd be better off without me, even Chloe would've been able to do more than I could."

"Lana," Clark interjected "I know you feel that way but-."

"Don't Clark," Lana cut him off as she got up to leave the room "I know that you're trying to make me feel better but what I've just said is the truth-I am a burden."

Clark tried to think of something to say to that but found that he was unable to think of anything that might make Lana feel better he let out a sigh as he watched her exit the room.

"Well," Tayuya added trying to lighten up the mood "on the bright side at least we've seen the last of Brainiac."

"Are we sure about that?" Clark asked the other two people who were still in the room "he has come back before."

"He'd have to be gone," Tayuya insisted "you fucked him up with high voltage and chicken fried the piece of mechanical trash, he exploded into ashes you told me so yourself; even Brainiac couldn't survive that."

The remains of the Isis foundation

"Mr. Luthor, why are we here?" Gina asked as she and her boss Lex Luthor entered the shattered remains of what had been Lana Lang's Isis foundation.

"An organization founded by the girlfriend of the man I believe to be the Traveler is ravaged in a fight involving four unidentified super beings," Lex replied calmly "naturally I'm going to want to take a closer look at that."

"But Sir, are we sure that this is connected?" Gina asked, her brow furrowing in concern.

"What's the matter Gina?" Lex asked "don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Sir," Gina replied "but this seems odd."

"And that's exactly why it needs to be checked out," Lex insisted "I'll take the main office you check the receptionists office for clues."

"Yes sir," Gina nodded as she hurried away to carry out his instructions.

Pausing for a moment Lex began quietly walking toward the main office of the ruined Isis foundation pushing aside the tape barring his way that proclaimed 'Police Line Do Not Cross' ad infinitem until he came to what was left of the central core of the foundation, ruined computers and shattered walls.

As he walked in something caught his eye, the wall at the back bore a dent shaped like a human body, next to that dent was a hole where something had punched through the wall and torn out the main power cable for the room as Lex walked over for a closer look he caught sight of a strange grey dust on the floor in front of it.

The grey dust was familiar; Lex had seen something like that before, he knelt down in front of it for a closer look instinctively reaching out he stopped himself just short of touching it, placing his hand on the floor just to the side of the strange dust.

Lex regarded the grey dust intently it looked almost like tiny metal filings.

He was about to stand up and leave when he saw the dust do something strange.

It began to liquefy.

Gina had been checking the receptionist's office for clues when she heard a sound coming from the direction Lex had gone.

Or more accurately a scream.

Breaking into a run she headed in that direction as fast as she could; entering the ruined main office of Isis at a run but all she saw was Lex standing back up after having kneeled on the floor in front of a human shaped dent in the wall.

He turned to face her, and for some reason her instincts were screaming that something was wrong.

Gina couldn't understand why, she knew she could trust Lex, she felt safe around him.

"Sir," Gina asked "Mr Luthor I heard a scream are you all right?"

Lex smiled but this wasn't his usual smile.

This smile gave Gina the creeps.

"Never better," Lex replied in a calm and emotionless voice that made Gina's skin crawl.

**There will be more**


End file.
